Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sheet dispensing device adapted for use with copying machines and the like, and in one aspect to a dispensing device which is operated manually to dispense the sheet and actuate the copy machine. The invention includes a novel container for use with the dispensing device making it easy to refill the dispensing device.